The Things We Do For Love
by CharmingAndInsane
Summary: ONE SHOT“I lost control at the corner. The motorcycle swerved, tires screeched. I flung from my angel's arms and hit the ground. Pain and then . .. . Darkness.” A happy ending is promised! BxE! :D


**The Things We Do For Love.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

* * *

**A/N: **This is based on a chain letter text I got recently. I thought it was really sweet and I  
thought it would make a cool one shot. **AH/AU**. :D

* * *

**This is a collaboration between _twilight-is-lovee_** **and _CharmingAndInsane_**.

* * *

**Summary: **"I lost control at the corner. The motorcycle swerved, tires screeched. I flung from my angel's arms and hit the ground. Pain and then . .. . Darkness." A happy ending is promised! BxE! :D

* * *

**Bpov**

The wind was blowing through my hair. The scenery a blur as we raced down the road. I felt free, almost as if I were flying.

I felt the motorcycle pick up speed. It was too fast. We needed to slow down or something could happen. I wasn't wearing a helmet. What would happen if Edward crashed? He'd be alright since he's wearing one.

"Edward, slow down! You're going too fast. I'm scared!"

I had to scream over the roaring engine of the machine. He turned his head to look at me.

"What?"

"I said slow down!"

He smiled and said, "No, Bella, this is too much fun."

"Grow up, Edward! It's scary and dangerous and you know it. Slow down!"

"Tell me you love me, and I'll slow down."

This was all a bit of fun for him. I was seriously scared. If he didn't slow down, then God only knows what could happen.

"Fine, I love you!" I yelled.

He didn't slow down. If I wasn't mistaken, I'm pretty sure he picked up speed.

"Edward. Cut the crap now and slow down."

"Hug me and I'll slow down. I promise."

I was practically hugging him already since I was holding onto him for dear life. I clung tighter to him, hoping to warm myself from the bitter wind. I nestled my head into his shoulder, kissed his cheeks and whispered, "There I hugged you and said I love you. Now will you slow down?"

He didn't answer. He simply told me to take off his helmet and put it on since it was annoying him.

"Edward what the hell is going on? I've done everything you've asked now stop messing around and slow down."

He peeked at me and smiled sadly at me. His eyes reflected the love I felt for him. I saw something else in his eyes – like pain or regret.

"If only I could, Bella."

That's when I heard the screeching, saw my world turn upside down, and then everything went black.

* * *

My eyes were heavy. I could open them.

What happened? Where was Edward?

I heard noises around me. I heard people crying, I heard sirens. People were calling my name.. I tried to make a sound, or move, something to let them know I was there. That's when I felt the pain. It coursed through my body like a fire, burning every part of me. I heard someone scream, and it made my insides twist. That's when I realized it was I who was screaming.

The pain was crushing me, pulling me farther into a darkness. Someone was calling my name. It was my mother. She was asking for me, sobbing.

I manage to make out, "I'm sorry."

I needed to fight the darkness for her, for Edward, for everybody who loved me.

I heard the crackling of a radio stating there'd been a road accident. Two people involved, one survivor.

Road accident?

That's what happened with Edward and I. I remembered the motorcycle. He was going too fast..

_Wait! One survivor?_

I was alive.

_NO! Edward's . . . dead._

I couldn't believe it. My entire body went numb. I no longer felt my physical pain, but the emotional pain I felt was overwhelming. My love, my life was dead. How could that be? I needed him. How was I going to carry on without him?

I gave up trying to fight the darkness. I let it and the pain wash over me. The last thing I saw before slipping into nothingness was his face.

* * *

**Epov**

We were going so fast, it was such a thrill. I could feel Bella's body tense behind me.

_Better slow down._ I braked. Nothing. I tried again, but still, our speed remained the same.

I couldn't stop.

One thought ran through my mind, _I can't let Bella know._

She kept asking me to slow down. _Honey I would if I could.__ I hate doing this to you._ I was making it seem like a big game when really, I was scared out of my wits.

One thing was certain. I couldn't let Bella die.

I got her to say she loved me one last time, hug me one last time. She even kissed my cheek . . . one last time. As I felt her skin against mine, I knew this was the only way.

One final thing to do. To give her my helmet. If it meant that she would live and I would die, well so be it. I loved her too much to live without her. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I could save her and I did nothing.

She was young. She deserved the chance to get married and have a family. Although I would've liked to have been the one she would spend the rest of her life with, I was spending the rest of mine with her. And that was all I can ask for at that moment.

Was there any better way to die than to die saving the one you love? In the arms of the one you love. I wasn't not afraid. I'd made my decision, and I only hoped that Bella would understand it.

The speed was increasing. There was a corner coming up. I wouldn't be able to stop. This was it. Again, Bella begged me to slow down.

I looked at her. I wanted the last thing for my eyes saw to be her love-filled brown eyes.

"If only I could, Bella!"

I lost control at the corner. The motorcycle swerved, tires screeched.

I flung from my angel's arms and hit the ground.

Pain and then . . . Darkness.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was dark. Darkness everywhere.

Dark.

Dark.

Dark.

I felt as if I were flying. Sort of like I did when I was in the motorcycle with – gulps – Edward.

But it was very, very different.

It was strange, to say the truth.

I kept 'flying' for a long, long time. All in the darkness..

But then, suddenly, I saw the light.

I saw . . . clouds all around me.

And I could make out a shape far, far away. But only one.

It looked like a man.

But I couldn't bring myself to care.

It wasn't Edward.

So why would it matter?

All I wanted was Edward. My Edward.

I now understood why he didn't slow down. He really couldn't. The breaks had failed on us.

And now my Edward was dead. And I was pretty sure I was too.

But that didn't matter. I wouldn't want to live in a world where Edward didn't exist, anyway.

I trudged, surprisingly non-clumsily, over to the figure I saw.

It didn't take me long to get to him.

He was turned around, his back facing me.

I couldn't bring myself to look at his head, for some odd reason.

I kept staring at the floor.

When I did bring myself to look up, however, I gasped.

There he was. My Edward. His tousled brown hair blowing a little from the slight wind.

He was still clothed in the same attire he wore during the, erm, accident.

I could not believe he was there, standing in front of me.

I walked around him, making it so that we were face-to-face. Well, not literally since I was much shorter than him.

And there he was. In perfect condition. His clothes didn't look messy, and he didn't look at all like he'd just . . . died . . . from a fatal car accident.

"Edward," I breathed.

All this time he had been standing silently, just gazing at me with an unrecognizable expression, waiting for me to do something.

I reached out and cupped his cheek.

"I-is it really you?" I asked.

He nodded, still not saying anything.

"Edward, please, please say something."

"Bella," he whispered.

It was then that I finally understood his expression.

He was shocked.

Just as I was.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried, flinging myself on him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. They were so tight, my breath whooshed out of me. But I wasn't complaining.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you," he chanted.

I pulled back a little and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you, too, Edward. More than you can imagine."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Why didn't you live? I saw you; you had the chance to survive. Why didn't you, Bella? Why?" he asked.

"Because I couldn't live without you. I thought we've been clear about that fact for the past . . . Five years! Edward. You've been my best friend forever, and we've been together for five years! Did you really expect me to survive without my life there?"

"My Bella," he sighed.

"So . . . We'll be here forever? Together?"

"Forever," he promised.

I leaned in and kissed him with all that was in me.

I had my Edward and he had me.

No matter where we went from here, it would always be together.

Forever.

**A/N Thank you to _twilight-is-lovee _without whom this lovely little one shot wouldn't have been possible. It's on her page too so oce you've read it here read it on hers too. Would be much appreciated. =]**

**Charming x**


End file.
